True Colors
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks era um enigma. Ninguém sabia o seu nome. Ninguém sabia a cor dos seus olhos. Ninguém sabia a cor dos seus cabelos. Ela falava com todos e, ao mesmo tempo, com ninguém. Não apegava-se a ninguém, essa era a sua defesa. Enigmas não são enigmas para sempre, e era só questão de tempo até que alguém resolvesse que era hora de desvendar.


Nymphadora Tonks era um enigma.

Qualquer pessoa que a conhecesse poderia afirmar isso. A garota de cabelos coloridos e lentes chamativas, diferentes a cada dia, chamava a atenção de todos, e o mais curioso era que inclusive o seu nome era um mistério.

Não encontrava-se um trabalho assinado com seu nome completo, era sempre um "N. Tonks", mesmo os professores não ousavam dizer o seu nome. Ela parecia irritada somente com a menção dele.

Sempre que falava-se sobre um enigma, era de se esperar que fosse uma pessoa reclusa, mas Tonks era tudo menos isso. Não era a mais estudiosa. Na verdade, era a mais bagunceira da sala. Ela falava com todos, não considerava-se mais amiga de um grupo do que outro, ela não tinha dessas, e talvez isso fosse uma vantagem. Ela nunca era deixada de lado.

Naquela tarde, ela andava com Lily, Marlene e Alice, mas já estaria com outras pessoas, na hora do intervalo. Estava guardando os seus materiais no armário, já que não fazia questão de ter uma mochila, o que era péssimo e não recomendável pelas outras três garotas.

O assunto da vez era (como não?) a cor dos seus olhos.

— Cara, se ela odeia tanto assim, é porque são castanhos — disse Marlene, batendo a porta do armário dela com força, já que ele só fechava assim, depois de tanto descuido.

— Nada a ver! — resmungou Alice, já que era a cor dos seus olhos.

— Digo, castanho é uma cor tão comum. Ainda mais se for escuro — Marlene continuou a falar, ignorando a reclamação, já que ela, por sua vez, odiava a cor.

— Azul que é bem comum — intrometeu-se Lily.

— Nada a ver! Já li em algum lugar que apenas uma porcentagem da população tem os olhos de cor clara, e é uma porcentagem bem pequena — Alice voltou a dizer.

— Ótimo! Vamos vender a Lily no mercado negro. Ruiva dos olhos verdes? A gente ganha uma boa grana com isso — Marlene passou o braço por cima do ombro da garota, que apenas olhou-a de soslaio, sem expressão.

— Cara, se a Tonks tem parte Black... — Alice começou a dizer.

— Nem me lembre disso! — tanto ela quanto Marlene disseram, ao mesmo tempo, embora por motivos completamente diferentes.

— Então, ela pode ter olhos tanto azuis quanto cinzentos — Lily completou a lógica.

— Escuta aqui, Marimoon, se você tiver olhos cinzas, que são simplesmente uma das coisas mais raras do mundo... Eu juro que te esgano! — Marlene apontou o dedo perto do rosto dela.

— A gente está perdendo tempo de almoço — foi apenas o que Tonks disse, revirando os olhos.

— Ela também pode ter olhos turquesa — disse Alice, virando-se para Marlene.

— Eu tô indo... — Tonks bateu a porta do armário, afastando-se, mas elas não a seguiram.

— Aí seria uma completa sacanagem — reclamou Marlene.

— Gente, é só ver quais lentes que ela já usou — disse Lily — Se ela não gostar da cor dos olhos, não usará lentes dessa cor.

— Ela nunca usou lentes castanhas.

Tonks suspirou, a frase de Marlene sendo a última coisa que conseguiu escutar, antes de apressar o passo para o final do corredor, onde ficava a porta dupla do refeitório, que já devia estar lotado.

Uma considerável fileira de alunos ainda se estendia pela pista quente, apesar do intervalo ter começado havia bastante tempo. Ela apressou-se para a fila, sentindo como os cinco tempos seguidos de exatas faziam o seu trabalho sobre ela. Estava exausta, e sua barriga não parava de reclamar pela fome. Nem os biscoitos contrabandeados durante a aula do professor Binns eram capazes de fazer a sua mágica.

Pegando a sua bandeja, ela já observou como Emmeline acenava em sua direção, sentada em uma das mesas, onde apenas uma cadeira estava disponível. Olhando para lá, ela não percebeu quando parou de andar, e o garoto ao seu lado também não, fazendo com que eles se esbarrassem.

— Ai! — reclamou Tonks, por pouco recuperando o equilíbrio.

— Desculpe!

Ela deu de ombros, antes de voltar a caminhar.

Não tinha nada contra Remus Lupin, mas, como conversava com muitas garotas, não queria ter problemas. Além do mais, ele era introvertido, o completo oposto dela. Principalmente por não gostar nem um pouco de Dorcas Meadowes, não queria ter que aguentar a voz escandalosa dela por muito tempo, mesmo que os boatos fossem que eles tinham terminado.

Já estava no final da fila, pegando os talheres, quando ele voltou a falar.

— Lindos olhos! Verde é uma cor muito bonita — ele deu um sorriso, antes de afastar-se.

— Obrigada — ela disse, franzindo o cenho.

Seguindo direto para a mesa onde Emmeline ainda a esperava, foi logo inserida nas conversas que aconteciam ali.

— Milagre! Não quis sentar com os garotos hoje — comentou a loira, deixando o suco de lado — Aliás, faz um tempo que não tem falado com eles.

— A parte chata de falar com muitas pessoas é que você escuta muitas coisas — Tonks deu um sorriso enigmático, antes de concentrar-se em sua comida.

— Não escute o que Dorcas diz, ela é uma vadia.

A garota, que no momento estava com os cabelos alaranjados, arregalou os olhos para a outra, que estava com uma expressão séria.

— Pensei que fossem amigas — ela comentou.

— Bem... — Emmeline suspirou — Amigas não tentam roubar o namorado da outra.

Sem saber o que responder, Tonks alcançou o copo de refrigerante, tomando um longo gole.

— Não precisa dizer algo — Emmeline deu um sorriso triste — Só não fique afastando-se de quem você gosta por medo do que vão dizer.

— Eu não tenho medo do que vão dizer — Tonks defendeu-se — Só não quero passar mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário perto dela.

— A garota que fala com todo mundo, evitando alguém? — Amus zombou, virando-se para elas.

— O jogador de futebol caidinho por uma nerd? — retrucou Emmeline, fazendo o seu ex calar-se — Que cafonice!

— Lentes legais — comentou Edgar, levantando-se da mesa.

— Valeu — disse Tonks.

— É verdade! São novas? — Emmeline voltou-se novamente para ela, curiosa.

— Sim, eu comprei na quarta-feira — a falsa ruiva respondeu.

— Realmente legais — ela sorriu, antes de levantar-se.

A sineta do intervalo tocou logo depois, e Tonks começou a juntar as coisas em cima da bandeja para colocar no lugar onde eram recolhidas. Um reflexo no copo fez com que ela parasse logo na frente do balcão, olhando pela primeira vez, desde que saiu de casa, para o seu rosto.

As suas lentes não eram verdes, eram âmbar.

— Licença — pediu um garoto dois anos mais novo, sem muita educação.

Ela afastou-se quase que em transe.

— Não, não é possível — Tonks murmurou para si mesma — Ele deve ser daltônico. Isso! Ele é daltônico!

As pessoas passavam, olhando desconfiados para ela, que parecia a ponto de um ataque. Poderia parecer uma reação exagerada, mas Tonks fez de tudo, em todo aquele tempo, para tornar-se alguém inalcançável. Ninguém sabia o seu nome, ninguém sabia a cor dos seus olhos e de seus cabelos. Ela não estava planejando que isso mudasse tão rápido.

O problema de ser um enigma era que alguém poderia descobri-la a qualquer momento. E, quando isso acontecesse, ela estaria completamente acessível.

Não foi até a aula de geografia que ela montou um plano. Dividia a aula com ele que, por um acaso, era um dos melhores amigos de seu primo. Qualquer problema, oportunidades não faltariam.

De qualquer forma, ela conseguiu tirar a sua dúvida naquela hora.

O professor resolveu colocar as pessoas em grupos para fazer um trabalho.

— Pega uma caneta vermelha no meu estojo, por favor — ela pediu.

Os outros nem levantaram o olhar, olhando fixamente para o mapa que tinha sido entregue a eles. A cor vermelha era a principal confundida pelos daltônicos. Se Remus fosse, ele pegaria uma caneta verde. Infelizmente, para ela, ele entregou a caneta certa.

Tentando não mostrar-se desesperada com aquilo, ela voltou a focar no dever, embora tivesse a ligeira sensação de que ele estava divertindo-se às suas custas.

— Como você descobriu? — perguntou Tonks, quando o sinal tocou, e já estava cansada de todo aquele mistério, nunca foi muito paciente.

— Sou melhor amigo do seu primo, lembra? — retrucou Remus, juntando o seu material.

— Isso não quer dizer nada! — ela reclamou — Como a Lily já disse, os Black costumam ter olhos azuis ou cinzentos, não verdes.

— Mas a sua avó é uma Rosier — ele disse, calmamente — Se quer mesmo saber, tem uma foto sua na casa do Sirius.

O fato de Sirius morar sozinho foi o suficiente para que Tonks se calasse.

— Não se preocupe, o seu segredo está guardado — disse Remus, como se nada tivesse acontecido — E você não devia ter vergonha, são lindos.

Ela não moveu-se até que ele tivesse saído da sala.

Odiava os seus olhos porque eles não eram brilhantes como os de Lily, nem tinham um tom castanho como os de James (o outro melhor amigo de Sirius). Eles eram verdes escuros, sem cor, sem brilho. Sem qualquer atrativo, eram de uma cor morta.

Quando Tonks chegou em casa, e tirou as lentes, olhou-se no espelho como não fazia havia bastante tempo. Para a sua surpresa, eles não estavam como se lembrava. Eles brilhavam como ela nunca viu brilharem antes.

Talvez ser um enigma não seja tão bom quanto a liberdade de ser descoberta.


End file.
